Egypt
The Egyptian Empire (エジプト帝国), also known simply as Egypt (エジプト), is a Nation situated in the northern region of Africa directly adjacent the Red Sea and the Suez Canal and neighboring the Ostman Empire. It is the counterpart to real-world Egypt and shares the same name, although it's overall territory also consists of both the Sudan and South Sudan, in addition to Egypt as well. The Capitol of the Egyptian Empire is Cairo. Egypt is a nation noted for having a proud people with a long, rich history. Egyptians are said to express appreciation for those they show gratitude for, all the more so when they are faced with the tribulations of exile and the struggle to survive. Sometime around 1939, Egypt's capitol was invaded by the Neuroi. Though Britannia's leaders debated on delegating defense of either the Suez or Cairo, Prime Minister Churchill prioritized the defense of the Suez over Cario. Although Montgomery tried to respectfully advise against discounting Caio and making a case for it's defense for the sake of avoiding a refugee crisis, he was rebuffed by Prime Minister Churchill under the concern that if the Suez fell, even Britannia's citizens would become refugees. Decision was thus made that Britannia's forces would be sent to defend the Suez, leaving Cairo to it's own devices against the Neuroi. Due to it's resultant precarious situation at this exact time, Egypt has been under constant threat of the Neuroi without any significant assistance, and the Egyptian Empires Army fought desperate delaying actions to allow it's citizens to evacuate the capitol, while Britannia forces were relocated to defend the Suez. Despite these orders however, Britannian air infantry witches broke rank from these orders to try and help assist in evacuating as many people displaced from Cairo as they can. However, even with this earnest, if token aid given by the Britannian aerial witches during this event; opinion of Egyptian citizens and soldiers is split in their opinions towards the allied military and the witches of the nations seen as "abandoning" Egypt in it's time of need. Despite being mostly left to their own devices since 1939, Lawrence of Arabia appears to have at some point taken personal initiative to assist the people in Egypt in general and the Egyptian Army in seemingly particular in whatever capacity he can. It appears that Lawrence, for his actions; has endeared himself to the Egyptian people enough that he appears to be among the few, if not only, members of the allied command and allied military's that they trust. The Egyptian Empires Army appears to be significantly under-equipped to face a heavy Neuroi onslaught with weapons that only seem to provide a modicum of effectiveness in combat against Neuroi units, and towards some Neuroi Units; serving as little more than a mere nusince. A virtue to their credit is that the Egyptian Army is spirited, valorous and highly experienced, with the Egyptian soldiers fighting with admirable discipline even against formidable enemy forces. They also are capable of efficient and crack squad fighting capability, with Anti-tank gun crews being able to fire crew served guns with efficient skill and speed despite most of said guns being of lower calibers and thus not able to do much against more well armored Neuroi armor units save as momentarily slowing the advance of such Neuroi. The standard Egyptian Army Uniform appears to consist of a Britannian-style khaki desert battle dress tunic and shorts, with headdress consisting of either a Fez or Brodie Helmets. As of 1943, after the loss off the Capital, Egypt has struggled with a refugee crisis and having difficulty in maintaining law and order in what regions of the nation still remain in the Army's control. A considerable number of Egyptians also seem to hold distrust, resentment and unease towards most allied personnel, even witches; for the perceived impression of being forsaken to the Neuroi. The only exception to this is Thomas Edward Lawrence himself. However, this wariness of the allied forces and witches isn't universal, as their are other Egyptians who still support and cheer the witches who tried to help them, even despite suffering hardship at loosing their homes to the Neuroi. A major Neuroi advance came in force further into Egypt to reach into Al Ashiev Market that was solely defended by the Egyptian Army, with assistance from Lawrence. This was an event that Kitano Furuko happened to wander into on an attempted Public Relations mission to win "hearts and minds"; trying to provide supplies (including can's of Spem) to help the displaced Refugees from Cairo and being lead to the battle via a shortcut with the assistance of Lawrence himself. The 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika, were raised to an alarm of the Market under attack but were told by Montgomery they had orders, as they were not the Neuroi's target, and the Egyptian Army was assigned to Al Ashiev's defense. The 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika came to the assistance of the Egyptian Army to defend Al Ashiev Market by saying that since their orders dictated that they were not needed to fight the Neuroi attacking Al Ashiev: that they "wanted to go shopping". This was of course; exploitation of a loophole to technically excuse them from being held back and to go to the aid of Ruko, Al Ashiev and the beleaguered Egyptian Army. it was thanks to the witches deeds and bravery in this dire circumstance that ultimately won the hearts of the Egyptian people. Trivia * Lawrence and possible members of the Long Range Desert Group (LRDG) may be acting in a clandestine manner to try and assist the Egyptian Army even despite the normal orders towards Britannian forces to focus their military efforts on the Suez. It is possible that given Montgomery's misgivings towards leaving Egypt and it's Army to it's own devices; that he may have allowed Lawrance and the LRDG to try and assist the Egyptian Army in a limited, clandestine manner under the auspice of intelligence gathering, and unable to officially approve of any overt support, as doing so would be in direct violation of orders from the Prime minister. Category:Nations